plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand Endless
(Only iPad version and Free Versions) |FR = N/A |NR = same |before = Last Stand: Roof}}Last Stand Endless is the final level of the Last Stand puzzles. It is featured in the iOS and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. It takes place in the Pool. Much like the original Last Stand, the player starts with 5000 sun in the first wave. Unlike in the minigame, the player earns double the amount of sun every wave. Plants All plants can be selected except for Puff-shroom, Sunflower, Sea-shroom, Sun-shroom, and Twin Sunflower, along with the Imitater versions of them because they either give out sun or cost no sun. Zombies The zombies encountered are: *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Giga-gargantuar Zombies in order of appearance After each flag a new zombie will be added until all zombies appear, after which the types of zombies will not change. *First flag: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie *Second flag: adds a Pole Vaulting Zombie *Third flag: adds a Buckethead Zombie *Fourth flag: adds a Screen Door Zombie *Fifth flag: adds a Snorkel Zombie *Sixth flag: adds a Dolphin Rider Zombie *Seventh flag: adds a Football Zombie *Eighth flag: adds a Balloon Zombie *Ninth flag: adds a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Tenth flag: adds a Bungee Zombie *Eleventh flag: adds a Ladder Zombie *Twelfth flag: adds a Catapult Zombie *Fourteenth flag: adds a Digger Zombie *Fifteenth flag: adds a Gargantuar *Twentieth flag: one more Gargantuar (Giga-gargantuar in the iPad version) *Twenty-first flag: one more Giga-gargantuar (only all free versions) Tips This is different from Survival: Endless, as plants do not get more expensive and all the waves after twenty flags are the same in zombie variety. Here are some tips: *Spend sun on Gloom-shrooms wisely. Keep them off land when there are Gargantuars. *Put Umbrella Leaves on the left side on the last column if they see Catapult Zombies. However, destroy the Catapult Zombies first. Digger Zombies will come to eat your Umbrella Leaves. Use Pumpkin them to protect them. Alternatively, plant it in the second leftmost column as a single Gloom-shroom will be enough to kill any Digger Zombie. *Gargantuars will appear in the stage in higher waves if you made through fifteen flags. Only use mallets if there are too many of them, and do not waste your mallet on the other zombies. Hit the Gargantuars on the foot, body, hand or head. If players whack a total of ten, they will gain the achievement called Hammer Time!. *Only use Cob Cannons when there are Gargantuars and Giga-gargantuars. Using Cob Cannons will save players a lot of sun on Cherry Bombs. *Use Spikerocks wisely when you face Gargantuars or Giga-gargantuars. *Avoid overspending your sun if players are using Winter Melons. Unlike in Survival: Endless, the expenses do not increase, so only put three Winter Melons on each lane. *Again, it is not recommended to use the Magnet-shroom because there are lots of metallic zombies. This will also be bad when it removes pickaxes from Digger Zombies. *It is also not recommended to use peashooting plants (Peashooters, Repeaters, Threepeaters, etc.). Their peas cannot go through screen doors and ladders. Use catapult plants, such as Melon-pults and Kernel-pults, as well as Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms. *It is not necessary to use Jalapenos or any other explosive plants. Use them only in bigger waves, except the Doom-shroom that can put in craters, which cannot be planted on. Strategies Even if your setup is good enough to take the whole round on without your assistance make sure you keep an eye on the round as it plays anyway - occasionally some zombies will drop extra sun. Because you cannot just "earn" sun it is crucial that you try to not lose any plants so therefore it is better if you have the sun to make sure you are placing Pumpkins around them in all rows, especially when dealing with Gargantuars who throw Imps and Dolphin Rider Zombies. Make sure you keep an eye on how much sun you will have before you will plant something keeping in mind that when you buy back an upgraded plant you may not get back all your sun. Make sure you have enough sun left to replace Pumpkins, rebuild plants, or use instants or Coffee Beans. Planting instants are short term instants. Therefore, they will be wasting sun. Strategy 1 s]] This Last Stand: Endless setup was slowly built up round after round and was based off the cobless strategies found for Survival: Endless. Because Last Stand: Endless does not let you plant sun-producing plants the back plants were all eventually made into Cattails instead of Twin Sunflowers. The Gloom-shrooms normally found in the rows next to the pool were turned into a Melon-pult and an Umbrella Leaf to deal with the increased Bungee Zombies further up in the setup. Unlike in Survival: Endless there are no Zombonis, so put the Pumpkins around the Ice-shrooms for the few zombies that manage to get all the way up there. You will not survive without buying mallets and catching all the sun that is dropped. Luckily this has two Gold Magnets which helps you earn money as you buy mallets. Strategy 2 For this setup, you start with the four upgraded Fume-shrooms with Pumpkins at the front of the pool, two Gloom-shrooms on the outer edge, two Cattails, and Melon-pults on the non-water rows. You then slowly add the pool Melon-pults and upgrade the Melon-pults to Winter Melons as sun allowed. From there two more pool Gloom-shrooms and the Gloom-shrooms on the rows next to the pool, the back Melon-pults, back Umbrella Leaves, then more Cattails. Then you place the additional Fume-shrooms on the outer rows. Finally, add in the rest of the upgraded Fume-shrooms in the pool, more Umbrella Leaves, and then Magnet-shrooms that were upgraded to Gold Magnets to catch coins. Then it was adding the back Gloom-shrooms to deal with the Digger Zombies some more. Once hitting about flag 20, start adding in the Ice-shrooms and then pumpkining them as the amount of Gargantuars had by then increased significantly. After that it is mostly all about using two mallets and some Ice-shrooms throughout each level and making sure you plant new Pumpkins over damaged Pumpkins (if you have that ability) as they get low in the amount of damage they can take and still be there. NOTE: Because you cannot just "earn" sun it is crucial that you try to not lose any plants so therefore it is better to be safe than sorry when it comes to replacing Pumpkins. The Pumpkin's page on this wiki will show you the levels of degradation. Make sure to replace the Pumpkins when they reach their second degrade. Strategy 3 To build this setup, start with four Cob Cannons, Cattails, Gloom-shrooms on the pool, and Winter Melons on the ground. Then save sun for the Cob Cannons. When there are Digger Zombies, plant Gloom-shrooms at the second back column and leave the first back column blank. Place Umbrella Leaves when there are bungees. Pumpkin all the plants except Cob Cannons. After putting the other plants, plant the Gold Magnets. Plant an Ice-shroom at column seven, row two every round and wake it up five to six seconds after the huge wave warning to stop the underwater zombies. Gloom-shrooms in the pool may be replaced with Tall-nuts for the Dolphin Rider Zombies. Strategy 4 - Fire and Ice This setup revolves around planning in advance. For the first few rounds, no other plants are needed besides Repeaters, Lily Pads, Torchwoods, and Tall-nuts. After these preliminary rounds, start working your way into the permanent setup with Melon-pults and Cattails. The picture shows how the permanent layout should look like. The Gatling Peas output enough damage to last until about flag 70; from there on out, Cob Cannon assistance may be needed to weaken mobs. The two rear Fume-Shrooms are placed in the optimal position to take care of Digger Zombies and Imps, as well as covering all necessary pool defenses in the middle section. The Winter Melons complement the center Fume-Shrooms by slowing down the zombies and making the most out of the center Fume-Shrooms' limited range. Cattails are placed at the back to take down Balloon Zombies as well as Digger Zombies. Umbrella Leaves do their job; so do Pumpkins. This strategy is rated up to Flag 100, and is very sun-conservative. Expect to reach and stay at 9,999 sun if you play well. Strategy 5 - Elegant 2 Cob This build was built up using the Elegant Survival Endless build by Draco89123. This was originally a cobless build, with the back Twin Sunflowers being replaced by 2 columns of Catails and 1 column of Winter Melons, but this was very costly on Mallets. The back 2 columns of Catails and Winter Melons were made into Cob Cannons to save on mallets. This build is recommended for those who don't want to play cobless, but don't want to make it too easy with a simple 8 cob build. Start this build by building the pool Gloom-Shrooms, at least 2 Catails, then start working on the land rows with the Fumes and Glooms. You should try to have Winter Melons, or temporarily Snow Peas to slow Football Zombies when they appear. Playing this build is simple. Use the Cob Cannons only on outer row Giga-Gargantuars, and repair any damage done by Jack-In-The-Box Zombies to the pool rows. Use mallets when a Giga is about to crush one of your of your fume-shrooms. You can modify this build in a few ways. Replacing the 3rd column's Catails with Gold Magnets can help get money to buy mallets. However, I don't recommend this strategy, as you have less Catail DPS to deal with the last few zombies. You can also get rid of the 1st column's land plants to automatically deal with diggers with no maintenance, but it will take slightly longer to slow land zombies without additional help. Related achievements Gallery LSE MS 3.jpg| flag three LSE MS 5.jpg|Moon Snail flag five LSE MS 8.jpg|Moon Snail flag eight LSE MS 10.jpg|Moon Snail flag ten I.jpg|Moon Snail flag thirteen Picture 050.png| flag twenty MS LSE 20.jpg|Moon Snail flag 20 8 Cob Trials.jpg|Title: 8 Cob Trials by M60 expertie.jpg| 's strategy IMG_0787.PNG|Astephen542 Flag 100 6BA6467C-624B-40DD-BBC6-B3F520857171.png|InfinityPlus05 Flag 26 Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - The Stuff of Legends Last Stand Endless (Android HD) Ep.95|By Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Hammer Time! Last Stand Endless (Android HD) Ep.96|By Alex5432000 Trivia *Unlike Survival: Endless, the zombies in the first wave are the normal Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, and Ducky Tube Zombie. *Unlike Survival: Endless, Bungee Zombies can appear at any time, instead of just in huge waves. *In the iPad version, this is the only time that more than one Gargantuar can be seen in the seed select screen at once, since no other versions have Giga-gargantuars. *There is a glitch in the first two flags in which Buckethead Zombies don't appear in the seeds selection screen, but can appear in surprise attacks. *Dancing Zombies, Backup Dancers, Zombonis, Zombie Bobsled Team, Pogo Zombies, and Dr. Zomboss are the only Almanac zombies that do not appear. *Last Stand Endless can be played on the PC version by modifying a saved file of Survival: Endless to Last Stand after flag 11, though only the zombies in the Last Stand mini-game will appear and same choice of plants will always be used in every round. See Hacking guide for how to do this. *Unlike Survival: Endless, Last Stand Endless will only drop Pool-obtained plants for the Zen Garden. See also *The Stuff of Legends *Hammer Time! *Survival: Endless *Vasebreaker Endless *I, Zombie Endless Category:Pool Category:Endless levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Pool levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies Last Stand levels